kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
My Name's Going to Change
After Tsuyoshi misses school one day, Akito finds out from the teachers that he is missing. He grabs Sana , and runs out in hopes of finding him. They meet Tsuyoshi's father , who apparently takes no interest as to where he is, as he has just divorced the mother . Both Sana and Akito become infuriated, and provoke him to attack Hayama. Sana separates the two, and gets outside. As she's leaving, however, she turns back to find him looking very sad. On a bench, Sana is dabbing an injury he got while fighting Mr. Ohki. While discussing whether he truly did not care, Hayama reaches for her breast. She is now furious, and kicks Hayama in the face, knocking over the bench. She avoids Hayama as much as possible while still looking for Tsuyoshi with him. They are about to give up, but then suddenly find him helping Hayama's father eating. He laughs at their confusion and says that he is just in the process of moving with his mother. Akito and Sana bring Rei and help Tsuyoshi and his mother in the moving process. They are highly thankful, but as they are leaving, Tsuyoshi breaks down in tears, despite seeming fine earlier. While Tsuyoshi is crying, Sana offers to do whatever she can to help him. He jokingly asks her to marry him, only to have Akito slam down on his head. When Sana arrives home that day, she see Aya has visited. She starts asking about Tsuyoshi, and Sana just assumes she is concerned for him as a friend. The next day, Tsuyoshi is explaining what has happened to the class, and kids start making fun of him. As Sana and Akito are about to attack them, Aya suddenly stands up and yells in his defense, to everyone's surprise. When she becomes pressed for an answer as to why, she admits she likes Tsuyoshi. The whole class is thrown into disarray at the sudden fact, and Tsuyoshi is split, as he still likes Sana. When asked why, he says it's because Sana gave him a valentine gift the year before, despite Sana not even remembering. Akito talks to Aya privately, making Sana angry, expecting him to be meddling in their affairs. He said he told her it was his birthday, and Sana realizes she should do something for him. On that night's episode of Kodomo no Omecha, Sana convinces Zenjiro to make it a special birthday episode. While Tsuyoshi is watching this, Aya comes to his door, giving him cookies before running off. It is revealed Akito also told Aya he has a weakness for gifts, and as such, Tsuyoshi likes Aya more than Sana. While he is walking home the next day, Sana and Akito see him speaking to his father alone. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuyuki Hayama *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Mr. Ohki *Ms. Sasaki *Aono Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Shinichi Gomi *Mitsuya *Zenjiro *Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Onda *Babbit Category:Episodes